


论蛋糕的正确吃法

by Lanieve



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 土方十四郎 - Freeform, 坂田银时 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanieve/pseuds/Lanieve
Summary: 没什么内容就是十四生日却被银时吃掉的故事。





	论蛋糕的正确吃法

论蛋糕的正确吃法

像往常一样，土方在屯所处理公务直至深夜，等合上最后一份公务的时候空气中突然升起一股淡淡的香味，没一会儿便失去了意识。

所以……现在是怎么回事！

不知过了多久，土方恢复意识，眼前一片黑暗，试着活动了一下手脚，发现四肢被绑得紧紧的，而且，关键是……一丝不挂（一丝不挂）地被绑在一张桌子上。

土方挣扎着，绑着手腕的绳子却随着他的挣扎越发的紧，脚腕上的绳子更是纹丝未动。

艹……土方在心里暗骂一声，竖起耳朵聆听周围的声音，却只听到一阵粗重的喘息声。

有人？谁？

土方脑皮一阵发麻，暴露在空气中的身体泛起一层细细的鸡皮疙瘩。

该死，被我知道是哪个混蛋，一定让他后悔来到这个世界上。

土方恶狠狠地咬着牙根，一言不发，他倒想看看这个变态想干嘛？

“嘶……”胸前突然一阵冰凉，突如其来的凉意让土方倒吸一口气，随即空气中弥漫着一股甜腻的香味。

这是……草莓的香味？

这个混蛋！

土方意识到是谁之后松了一口气，但随之而来的是更强烈的怒火。

“万事屋，你干嘛？”

“哎？！这就被发现了。”银时语气带着明显的遗憾。

“除了你还有谁有这种恶趣味，你这个混蛋，给老子松开。”土方牙根几乎被咬碎，恶狠狠地低吼。

“不～要～”语音拖长，土方不用看也知道现在这家伙脸上是什么表情。

“你这混蛋，快点松开老子…唔！”话没说完嘴里被塞入一块奶油，“你大爷的，你干嘛。”口腔中全是甜腻的草莓味，土方不由得破口大骂。

“吃蛋糕啊。”银时答得理所当然，说着俯身亲吻土方，土方却扭开头躲开银时的吻，银时捏着土方的下巴扳过他的头，狠狠地吻了下去，舌头在他口中席卷一番，“唔，最爱的十四配上最爱的甜食果然超级美味啊。”

“放开我。”一吻结束，土方喘着粗气，胸口上下起伏着，身上的蛋糕又凉又腻，让他相当不舒服。

“才不要，已经两个星期没见到十四了，虽然知道你很忙，但招呼也不打就消失两个星期，害阿银担心了很久呢。”

银时的语气虽然和平常一样，但土方却从中听出了一丝怒气。

“那是因为，临时有任务，太急了来不及跟你说，话说我为什么非得跟你汇报啊，你不也是，一有委托就会消失吗？老子也没说什么啊。”

土方说完银时便不做声了。

“嘛，这个待会再谈，现在阿银只想吃蛋糕。”

银时说着把头埋在土方的胸前，湿滑的舌头灵活地挑弄着黑发男人的乳首，黏腻的奶油被舌头带进口中，却在皮肤上留下一窜晶莹的水痕，

“嗯！”胸前的一点被男人含在嘴里轻轻啃咬，另一点被男人带着薄茧的手指揉捏，一声细碎的呻吟从口中溢出，土方下意识地想捂住嘴，一动，绑着手的绳子又收紧了几分。

“十四怎么了？”银时停下动作，一脸无辜地问道。

混蛋天然卷，给老子去死吧。。。

土方咬着唇，棱角分明的五官紧绷，耳根却红得厉害。

“没事的话我继续了。”银时嘴角一勾，眉眼之间是不加掩饰的得意，不过土方看不到。

在胸口作乱的手向下移动，集中在腹部和胸口的蛋糕被往下推动，银时抓起一把奶油，握住土方渐渐勃起的分身，不出意外听到土方压抑的呻吟。

手掌的温热，奶油的冰凉，双重刺激让土方头皮一阵发麻，想要合拢双腿，却被脚踝上的绳子阻止了动作。

“你…他妈的，老子…杀了你。”土方颤着嘴唇，摆动着腰身，想要退离银时的掌控。

银时对土方的恶言恶语不加理睬，握着土方越来越肿胀的分身一心一意地上下套弄着，嘴上也不闲着，将土方胸前的奶油如数卷进口中后凑上去吻着土方，强迫土方吞下自己渡过去的奶油。

密密麻麻的吻由上而下，经过脖子，锁骨，胸口，小腹，在黑发男人劲瘦的身体上印下一窜窜妖艳的红痕，最后来到禁区，张嘴将黑发男人硬挺的柱身含住。

肿胀的分身被温热的口腔包裹，强烈的快感刺激着身体的每一个感官，张着嘴仰着脖子大口大口喘着粗气，身体颤抖着向上躬起。

在银时卖力的吞吐中，黑发男人突然身体一阵抽搐，脑中闪过一道白光，一声压抑的呻吟过后一股灼热的液体如数射在银时嘴里。

释放之后土方身体软了下去，银时用拇指揩了揩嘴角的白色液体，露出一个满意的笑，凑到土方耳边低语，“这么浓，十四也积累了不少。”说完又凑上去吻着土方，土方大脑还处于兴奋状态，无力回吻。

“要吃蛋糕吗？”

就在土方以为他要因缺氧而死之际银时结束了这个吻。

“滚！”

“吃一点，很甜哦。”银时伏在土方耳边，轻柔的口气像是在哄骗小孩子一样，手上也不安分，不停地在土方身上点着火。

“不吃。”土方摆开脑袋，耳边的嗓音像是有魔力一般蛊惑着他。

“既然上面的嘴不吃，那阿银就喂下面的小嘴吧。”银时眯着眼，轻轻啄了一口土方的脸颊，抓起一把奶油往土方后穴探去。

手指轻轻在穴口揉捏着，借着奶油润滑轻易刺进了一只手指。

“天然卷…唔！”溢出的呻吟被银发男人如数吞下去，银时一边吻着土方一边往他体内加着手指。

下体的水声越来越大，手指模仿着性器抽插的动作一进一出，肠壁慢慢自动分泌出肠液，莫大的空虚感让土方不适地扭动腰身，舌头被银发男人吮吸得发麻，唾液不安分地争先恐后往外流淌。

“银时…”土方难耐地吐出这个名字，身体动了动，朝银时贴过去。

“什么？”银时假意不懂土方的意图，恶劣地笑着。

“混蛋，你…别给老子装傻。”说完土方脸颊一阵发热，声音细弱蚊语。

“十四不说的话阿银怎么会知道呢。”

“啊啊…嗯…死天然卷，唔…你…去死。”银时突然加快手指的抽插动作，敏感点被不经意触碰让土方喊叫出声，眼睛被蒙住，剧烈的快感透过感官来得更凶猛，生理性的泪水浸湿了蒙住眼睛的布条。

“说啊，十四想要阿银怎么做？”银时的声音低沉，眼里布满情欲，却不急着进行下一步动作。

银时低头咬住土方胸前硬起的肉粒，用牙齿轻磨。

“进…进来。”两个字说得断断续续，土方仰着头，呼吸急促，像极了一条缺氧的鱼，身上布满一层细细的汗，嘴角挂着一抹透明的液体，充满色情意味。

“怎么进，十四说得不清不楚，阿银不知道怎么做啦。”

得寸进尺说的就是这种人，土方发誓，下了床一定要他好看！

“插进来，用你的……插进来，干我，快点。”豁出去般喊完之后土方明显感受到身上的男人动作一顿，男人急促的呼吸落在他胸口，使他更加燥热了。

“如你所愿。”

男人起身，握住土方的脚踝，解开绳子，往下一拉，土方只觉得后背和桌子摩擦之后又热又痛，还没反应过来双腿被往两边分开，一根又粗又硬的东西直直插了进去。

“啊啊啊……”身体突然被填满，土方一阵尖叫，虽然后穴被好好开拓过了，但还是受不了男人的突然袭击，后穴又麻又涨，还有丝丝疼痛。

“混蛋，给老子…慢一点…啊。”

“十四，好棒。”银时架着土方的腿，在他的体内横冲直撞，每一次都进入最深处，引来黑发男人一声声支离破碎的呻吟。

“慢一点…银时，啊…”土方上身躺在桌子上，每一次都被撞得和桌子来一个亲密的接触，后背被磨得生痛，痛感和快感相互交融让土方几欲发狂。

双腿不知什么时候自动缠上了银时的腰，银时解开土方手上的绳子，把他从桌子上拉起来揪着他的黑发和他接吻。

土方整个人挂在银时腰上，身体被侵入最深处，只能张着嘴喘着粗气艰难地回应着银时极具占有欲和侵犯意味的深吻。

突然，一阵天旋地转，土方被银时翻过来趴在桌上，再一次从后面进入，硬挺的分身因为这一动作和桌子摩擦了一下，身体一颤。

“嘶~”穴口突然紧缩，身后的男人倒吸一口气，一巴掌拍在黑发男人的臀瓣上，“别吸得那么紧。”

这一巴掌下去银时只觉得男人缩得更厉害了，差点让他缴械投降，“有这么兴奋吗？”银时恶劣一笑，扬起手又重重拍下一掌。

“呜……混蛋。”浓烈的羞耻感让土方大脑一片空白，再次泄了出来。

“这么快又出来了。”

男人不轻不重的语气让土方羞得想要切腹，趴在桌上不敢再出声，只从喉间溢出阵阵呜咽。

银发男人看着恋人的反应，轻笑出声，抽插的动作越发猛烈，没多久直接射在土方身体里。

男人射完之后土方一阵腿软，瘫倒在男人怀里。

“给老子…拔出去。”停留在体内的物件让土方又一阵脸红心跳，扯开蒙着眼睛的布条，咬着牙命令道。

“不要，十四的身体里好温暖，阿银舍不得出去。”银时从后面抱着土方，伸出手拨弄着土方的分身。

“松手。”土方推搡着银时作乱的手，扭头恶狠狠地蹬着银时，眼里是浓浓的警告意味，却因为泛红的眼角和迷离的眼眸而起不到一丝警告的作用。

“十四，再用这样的眼神看着阿银，会被阿银干死的哦。”

银时挑眉，扬起一抹土方异常熟悉的笑，土方头皮一麻，下意识想跑，腰身却被掐住，嵌在体内的东西又慢慢硬了起来，不可忽视地宣示自己的存在。

土方面色僵了僵，猛地回头差点撞到银时的下巴，“喂，你这家伙，该不会...还想再来一次吧？”

银时闻言，抬起一只手拨开挡到眼睛的刘海，嘴角翘起意味不明的弧度，“你说呢？”

土方张着的嘴合了合，他快要哭出来了，自己腿都是软绵绵的，那里更是又麻又酸疼，再来一次？还是被总悟一炮轰了比较干脆。

“我…不要了，你给我出去。”

“嗯？”男人威胁似地动了动，幅度不大却甚至能听到内部液体被搅动的水声。

“……我…好累，再来会死的。”土方泛着水汽的蓝色眸子求饶似的看着银时，语气也不似平常那样强硬。

“……艹……”暗骂一声，银时被这样的眼神看着，埋在土方身体里的东西又涨大了一圈，“十四，用这种声音向阿银撒娇，做好觉悟吧。”

“混蛋，好痛啊，再来会坏掉的。”土方发誓，明天一定砍了这混蛋。

一秒，两秒，身后的硕大缓缓抽了出去。

“啊…唔…”剧烈的刺激下后穴不自觉地裹紧粗硕，加剧了敏感肠壁的摩擦，嫩肉吸咐着，蠕动着，仿佛不舍得放开刚刚带给它极致刺激的性器。

太羞耻了。

土方吞下嘴角溢出的呜咽，后知后觉地发现对方的炙热只留头部卡在穴口，却再没有了动作。

被开扩过的甬道麻痒空虚，淫荡的穴口紧紧地箍住紫红色的柱头，含着黏稠的液体根本无法排出。

银时满意地看着土方因他而起的反应，修长有力的手指从对方胸膛下移，侵入自己撑开的臀缝，握住两片柔韧雪白的臀瓣向外掰开，幽深的目光细细扫过被玩弄成蔷薇色的脆弱穴肉，穴口随着土方急促的呼吸紧紧夹住他的硬挺。

脑中一万只草泥马奔腾而过，土方忍住了差点脱口而出的脏话，这个抖s废材天然卷在性事上总是格外地有斗志，再加上惊人的体力，每次他都被折腾地很惨。

“唔…混蛋，快点拔出去啊，卡着很难受。”纵然是恶狠狠警告的语气，但伴随着后穴传来的虚痒酥麻，土方的声音却没有了平时的气势。

银时凑近土方，温热的甜腻气息吐在他的脸上，用极其色情的嗓音轻声低语：“可是是十四夹着我不放哦。”

这个混蛋…土方眯了眯眼，认真地思考了一下是否往那张得意的脸上挥一拳过去，果然还是算了吧，手没力气，抬不起来。

想了一下，颤巍巍地把手伸向身后两人连接的地方，握住对方的尺寸想要拔出，或许是因为这样的动作牵扯到穴肉带来的感觉过于强烈，胯骨被一双大手固定住时土方还没有意识到什么，于是银时就这样整根捅了进去。 

“啊啊啊！！”毫无防备地被银时从身后插入，土方有种自己要被贯穿的错觉，突然的充实感使受到惊吓的蜜穴牢牢吮住挺进的炙热。

银时平缓了下被紧紧绞住而产生的潮水般的快感，拍了拍土方因刺激而僵硬的臀瓣，挺着腰身抽插起来。

囊袋拍击着柔韧臀肉，甚至沾上了随着进入喷溅而出的体液，发出“噗嗤、噗嗤”的肉体撞击声。

“啊…嗯嗯…”勃起的前端因这一下袭击撞到坚硬的桌板上，痛到爽对男人来说简直是一种酷刑，“…呜…”压抑的呜咽声从嘴里溢出，土方拼命稳住不让自己因为激烈的动作而再次扑桌。

一下比一下更加凶猛的攻击接踵而来，土方觉得呼吸都困难起来，“你这混蛋，就这么…欲求不满吗，再做下去…我会死的。”

“欲求不满的明显是你吧十四，”银时喘着粗气，抱着土方的腰防止他滑落下去，“夹得那么紧，就这么舍得我退出去吗？”

土方现在才真正了解一个人不要脸的程度是没有极限的，虽然很想狠狠地揍他一拳，但现在他连仅存的一丝意识也在男人恶狠狠的撞击下荡然无存，快感一波一波袭来，敏感点被有一下没一下地摩擦，大腿发软，若不是被男人抱着，恐怕早已瘫软在地。

“啊…唔！”身体突然被猛地翻转，土方尖叫一声，还没反应过来大腿被最大程度地分开，银发男人扶着炙热的坚硬猛地插了进来。

“慢…慢一点啊，混…蛋，哈啊…”土方喘着粗气，断断续续的骂声被接踵而来的快感阻断，低沉压抑的呻吟破喉而出。

“十四，你好美。”银发男人看着身下因他而动情的黑发男人，露出了满足的笑靥。

“白痴，老子是…男人。”土方有气无力地反驳，双腿不知什么时候缠上了银时的腰身，手臂紧紧搂着男人的脖子，粗重的呼吸落在男人的脸上，下一秒红肿的唇瓣被侵占。

男人不知疲倦地在他身上驰骋，身体感觉不像自己的了，前端已经射不出东西了，沙哑的嗓音也发不出声音，眼角湿润，泪水不停地往外流。

“你…够了没有，老子会被做死的。”

土方终于忍无可忍，用尽所有的力气狠狠地往银时脸上揍了一拳。

不痛不痒的一拳对银时来说和被一只小猫碰了一下别无二致，银时搂着土方，做着最后的冲击，终于泄在黑发男人体内。

“十四，蛋糕…很好吃哦。”银时在土方肚子上刮起一小坨奶油放在嘴边舔舐干净，“啊，对了，今天是十四的生日来着，生日快乐哦！”

这句生日快乐怎么听都是顺便的吧，你这混蛋的目的绝对不是为了给老子过生日吧我说，还有，为什么老子生日被吃得干干净净的是老子啊，那蛋糕是买给老子的吧，为什么是草莓味的，为什么被你这混蛋吃了。

去死，天然卷，早晚有一天老子一定杀了你！！

 

————————Fin.


End file.
